In a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) access network, the Distribution Point Unit (DPU) provides the interface where the DSL access network is coupled to one or more customer premises. As DSL technologies have advanced, the DSL access network has become increasingly fiber optic based in order to support faster data rates such that optical fibers now may be distributed from the DSL service provider's central office (CO) all the way to the DPU. This configuration has become known in the industry as Fiber-to-the-Distribution-Point (FTTdP). The remaining connection from the DPU to the customer premise is typically comprised of one or more twisted-pair electrical conductors such as twisted pair copper wires. In addition to data services, traditional Plain-Old-Telephone-Service (POTS) is very often provided to the customer premises using these same twisted-pair electrical conductors.
Because the DPU is coupled to the CO over non-electrically conducting optical fiber, electrical power to operate the DPU electronics must be delivered to the DPU via another path. Utilizing the electrical service provided to the customer premises is one option since electrical power can be sent back to the DPU over the twisted-pair electrical conductors that connect the DPU with the customer premises. However, a problem arises when the twisted-pair electrical conductors are currently connected to the POTS network via a central office exchange because the central office exchange places a −48 volt DC potential across the twisted-pair electrical conductors which it utilizes for both POTS signaling and voice communication purposes. Attempting to separately energize the twisted pair from the customer premises would conflict with the −48 volt DC potential already on the conductors. Further, the central office exchange power on the twisted-pair electrical conductors is itself inadequate for powering the DPU and attempting to utilize it for this purpose would otherwise interfere with operation of the central office exchange. While a technician could be sent to disconnect the connection with the central office exchange, such a process would need to be performed each time a new customer orders DSL service, thus defeating the various benefits of enabling customers to simply self-install a DSL modem in order to start the DSL service.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing automated DSL distribution point unit powering.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale but are drawn to emphasize features relevant to the present invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout figures and text.